A brother's forbidden love
by jaeh1.b
Summary: Semenjak dia lahir di dunia ini saja kehadirannya sudah mengangguku. Adikku sayang. KaiHun! incest (remake)


A brother's forbidden love

FF ini remake manga yaoi dengan judul yg sama,maaf kalau jadinya aneh.

Incest, Boyslove, Sehun POV.

.

.

Semenjak dia lahir di dunia ini saja kehadirannya sudah mengangguku. Adikku sayang.

.

.

Sehun POV

Semenjak dia lahir di dunia ini saja kehadirannya sudah mengangguku. Adik lelaki ku itu segera merenggut perhatian Appa dan Eomma sehingga mereka jadi mengabaikanku.

Appa juga sering membangga-banggakannya di hadapanku.

Seperti dengan mengatakan , "Kim Jongin tentu akan menjadi dokter yang hebat seperti Appa di masa depan" maka setelah itu Eomma akan tersenyum dengan bahagia mengamini, dan Appa akan menggendong Jongin sambil memutar-mutarkan badannya.

Jadi dokter adalah tujuan awalku, aku ingin orangtuaku sadar bahwa aku juga punya kemampuan menjadi dokter seperti Appa. Oleh karena itu, diakhir tahun JHS ku aku belajar mati-matian untuk bisa memasuki SMA terfavorit di Seoul.

Sehun POV End

...

Sore ini, menjelang pulang sekolah aku kembali di panggil oleh Guru pendampingku dalam pelajaran, Miss Jung.

"Ini mengenai hasil test fisika dan matematika mu kemarin." Kalimat itu mengawali percakapan ku dengan Miss Jung. Tanpa di beritahu pun aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Miss tahu kamu ingin mengambil jurusan medis di SNU." Miss Jung jeda sejenak, ia mengurut pelipis nya, pertanda ia sudah penat dengan perkara yang terjadi padaku. Aku hanya menunduk tidak enak. Menyembunyikan raut wajah kecewa ku.

"Medis adalah jurusan yang sulit dimasuki di banding jurusan umum. Kim Sehun tolong perbaiki cara belajarmu, jika begini terus kamu tidak akan lulus seleksi."

Wajahku mendongak, "Iya. Akan saya lakukan." Kataku padanya.

Miss Jung mengangguk ragu. Kemudian, mempersilahkan aku keluar ruangan.

Cuaca memang benar-benar tak bersahabat dengan ku. Kondisi fisik dan mentalku sedang down. Dan diluar sana apa yang terjadi? hujan deras tak kunjung berhenti. Jika saja tadi aku bisa pulang tepat waktu seperti murid lain aku tidak perlu repot membuang waktuku demi menunggu hujan reda.

Aku hanya menunggu di koridor yang mulai sepi, Guru-guru juga mulai pulang ke rumah nya. Tentu saja mereka menggunakan mobil. Aku? cukup dengan transportasi umum untuk pergi ke sekolah. Kedua orangtuaku tidak mengijinkan untuk mengemudikan mobil, aku belum mendapat SIM ku katanya.

Aku menunggu sambil memandangi jendela, hujan mulai mereda, tidak sederas tadi. Tapi, aku akan tetap menunggu sampai hujan benar-benar berhenti. Kondisi fisikku agak rentan jika harus berhadapan dengan hujan dan angin.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara gesekan antara sepatu dengan lantai koridor. Aku pun berbalik dan mendapati Kim Jongin, bocah hitam dengan celana bahan dan kemeja yang juga berwarna hitam. Dengan membawa payung di tangan kirinya.

"Hyung tidak membawa payung kan?" Tanyanya santai.

Aku sudah sering katakan pada Jongin untuk tidak memunculkan wajahnya itu di sekolah. Malas lebih lama menatap wajahnya aku berjalan berniat pulang, tidak peduli jika di luar masih hujan, aku ingin ke rumah.

"Ini pakai payung ku Hyung, Tidak baguskan kalau nanti Hyung sampai masuk angin?." Ia menyodorkan payungnya padaku saat aku melewatinya.

Lantas saja ku ambil payung itu darinya, dia yang menawarkan kan ? sementara ia mengambil Tas sekolah di tangan kananku. Sebelum mengambil payung nya karena geram aku mendorong payung itu ke depan wajahnya. Reaksi Jongin?

Tentu saja ia tengah meringis menahan sakit sekarang. Biar, toh ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap kasarku. Hal-hal seperti barusan bukan masalah besar bagi Jongin.

"Aku sudah pernah bilangkan? Aku bisa mati kalau orang lain tahu aku punya adik yang sekolah di sekolahan jelek."

Jongin hanya diam, dia juga sudah terlalu kebal dengan segala hinaan yang aku berikan padanya. Tanpa menghiraukan nya aku terus berjalan sementara ia mengikuti dari belakang. Dengan membawakan Tasku-

dan hujan-hujanan.

...

"Eomma, aku pulang!" Teriakku saat memasuki rumah kami. Aku melepas sepatuku, begitu juga dengan Jongin. Mataku melihat keadaan rumah yang tampak lebih sepi dari biasanya.

"Eomma..." Teriakku lagi. "Apa dia belanja?" Ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

"Grepp.." Jongin tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang.

Napasku tercekat, aku mulai merilekskannya.

Tarik napas. Buang.

"Sreekkk..." Kali ini ikat pinggangku yang sudah di lepas oleh tangan-tangan jahilnya.

 _Untuk kalian tahu, Adikku itu mesum, dia ereksi saat melihatku. Kakak kandungnya._

"Aku sudah tidak menyentuhmu selama sebulan Hyung." Bisiknya dengan suara berat di telingaku. Bibirnya sudah menjilati dan mengigit-gigit kecil area leher dan telingaku. Tangan kanannya sudah masuk dan merogoh area selangkanganku.

Napasku kembali memberat saat tangannya meremas erat penisku.

"Ahhnnh... Jangann m-masukkan penismu." Teriakku padanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya akan menyentuh tubuhmu, Hyung." Jawabnya santai.

Jongin menempelkan tubuhnya padaku, Tangan kanannya masih bekerja pada adik kecilku, sementara tangan lain memegang nippleku. Bibirnya menelusur semakin kebawah, turun ke pundak, menjilat, hisap dan menggigit.

"Tubuhmu basah" Keluhku.

"Bukankah aku sudah memberikan payungku padamu?" Tanyanya retoris.

Aku diam malas meladeninya yang sedang menikmati pekerjaannya.

Sekarang Jongin melepas pelukan nya padaku. Bukan. Ini belum selesai.

Kali ini ia berjongkok di depan selangkanganku, ia melorotkan celana sekolahku hingga sebatas dengkul. Ia tersenyum ketika adik kecilku menyapanya dengan kondisi tegang. Udara ruang tamu menerpa penisku. Sial. Ini dingin.

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu." Aku sudah tegang, dan dia malah tak kunjung menyentuh penisku.

Benar, Jongin memang niat sekali mempermainkanku. Ia mengabaikan penisku yang tengah tegang. Mulutnya malah menyerang nippleku terlebih dulu. Dengan tangan lemas aku memegang kepala penisku dan mengocoknya dengan susah, karena tubuh Jongin yang terlalu menempel padaku.

"Errnnhhh..." Aku mendesah saat kuluman Jongin berubah menjadi gigitan. Ingin sekali rasanya aku memukul kepalanya itu jika aku tidak dalam kondisi lemas seperti ini. Apalagi hal yang barusan di lakukannya menambah rasa geli di syaraf-syaraf penisku. Namun sialnya, tanganku tak cukup untuk bisa mengeluarkan cairan spermaku yang sudah di ujung.

"Tubuh Hyung itu rasanya manis dan enak.'' Gumam Jongin di sela aktifitas menjilat dan menghisap tubuhku yang terjamah olehnya.

Aku hanya sibuk mendesah tak menggubris perkataannya.

Ciumannya turun semakin ke bawah, ke perut dan-

"Cuman aku kan yang bisa membuat adik Hyung tegang?" Ucapnya bangga

-Melahap penisku.

 _Jongin itu type orang yang akan melakukan apapun agar dia bisa menyentuhku._

Jongin melepas kulumannya sebentar, mencium kepala penisku. "Kamu itu milikku Hyung! hanya milikku seorang."

Kuluman dan gigitan pun kuterima pada penisku hingga aku mengeluarkan sariku di dalam mulutnya.

 _Tapi aku yang telah menghancurkan dirinya tiga tahun yang lalu._

Flashback

Seingatku, kami tidak pernah saling mencintai sebagai saudara. Sejak kelahiran Kim Jongin, orang tua ku perlahan-lahan mulai lebih perhatian terhadapnya.

Aku selalu belajar dengan keras setiap hari agar bisa jadi dokter. Tapi...

Adikku main dengan teman-temannya dan mengikuti beberapa klub di sekolah. Meski dia terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatannya, Jongin tetap saja mendapat nilai yang bagus.

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya bisa mengalahkan dia.

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara mendapatkan harga diriku.

Aku terlalu tenggelam dalam pikiranku. Sial, Aku sampai lupa menutup pintu kamar mandi. Di kamar mandi ini biasanya aku menenangkan pikiranku agar tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Tapi, kali ini aku salah. Di balik pintu kamar mandi aku menjumpai adikku tengah mengintipku yang sedang dalam keadaan telanjang. Double shit.

Parahnya aku melihatnya dalam keadaan yang eww.. celana melorot dan kedua tangan yang memegangi penisnya sendiri. Jangan lupakan lelehan cairan nya yang menjijikkan. Jongin 'keluar' karena melihat tubuh telanjangku, Damn.

Jongin antara malu dan takut saat aku memergokinya. Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan satu tangannya yang masih memegangi penis tegangnya.

Aku berdiri, lalu menendang penisnya dengan Kakiku kemudian menginjak selangkangannya sekalian, keadaannya yang duduk memudahkanku untuk melakukan itu. Ia meringis kesakitan, aku tidak peduli, aku benar-benar marah saat memergokinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mengintipku telanjang?" Tanyaku dengan nada sinis.

Jongin menggeleng ragu sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ereksi, ha?" Bentakku lagi.

"Tunggu~". Tiba-tiba terlintas ide yang sangat bagus dari otakku. Dengan begini sakit hatiku karena diabaikan kedua orang tuaku akan terbayarkan kan? Aku tersenum setan memikirkan ide ku.

"Kamu keluar karena melihatku telanjangkan? Dasar mesum!"

"Ma-maafkan aku.." Ucap Jongin terbata.

"Takkan ku maafkan."

Aku berjalan ke westafel tempat aku meletakkan ponselku tadi.

Aku berjongkok di hadapannya, sambil memainkan ponselku dan membuka fitur kamera. "Bagaimana jika aku memfotomu dan menunjukkan pada orang di sekolah bahwa kau suka dilihat oleh orang saat onani?" Aku tersenyum jahat.

Wajah Jongin memucat, ia menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Lakukan!" Teriakku dengan nada memerintah dan mengancam.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksi orang-orang jika melihat foto mu seperti itu."

Aku memaksanya melakukan apa yang aku mau, "Jangan lupa berikan tanda piece juga. Dengan pita yang diikat di penismu yang tegang-

-Oh tapi kalau Cuma melihatmu telanjang saja akan membosankan. Jadi, kamu harus berpakaian cewek." Aku terus bergumam pada diriku sendiri dan memberi perintah pada Jongin.

Aku menunjukkan hasil fotoku pada Jongin, "Itu lebih baguskan daripada orang lain tahu kalau kamu tuh adik mesum yang onani saat melihat Hyungnya mandi?"

 _Aku hancurkan dirinya yang masih polos itu saat usia 14 tahun._

Keesokan harinya aku benar-benar menempelkan foto Jongin di mading sekolah. Warga sekolah pun heboh, ada yang menertawakan seolah itu lelucon terbaik di dunia, dan tak sedikit yang mencibir. Berita ini sampai di telinga Appa, beliau di panggil karena Jongin sempat berkelahi dengan beberapa murid yang mengoloknya.

"Kau mempermalukan keluarga Kim!" Appa marah besar pada Jongin di rumah. Anak itu hanya diam, dalam hati aku agak cemas, jika Jongin mengatakan bahwa aku, Hyungnya sendiri yang menempelkan foto itu di mading sekolah. Appa pasti akan lebih murka padaku.

Setelah memarahi Jongin habis-habisan di hadapan ku dan Eomma. Appa berjalan ke arahku. "Kim Sehun sayang, tinggal kamu satu-satunya yang bisa mengikuti jejak Appa sebagai dokter. Kamulah satu-satunya harapan kami." Ini kali pertama Appa mengatakan hal ini kepadaku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Aku tersenyum senang, apa yang aku inginkan terwujud. Tapi, diam-diam di sisi lain aku merasa sakit.

Usai makan malam aku melenggang hendak masuk menuju kamar. Tak jauh dariku, Kim Jongin duduk bersandar di dinding dengan kepala yang ia tangkupkan di dengkul menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sepertinya habis menangis usai di marahi Appa tadi. Aku berusaha mengabaikannya, tapi..

"Hyung..." Panggilnya dengan nada serak. Aku urungkan niat membuka pintu kamar.

"Aku selalu ingin berbicara denganmu, Hyung." Sambung nya lagi dengan nada serak dan berat khas Kim Jongin.

"Tapi, aku tahu Hyung membenciku."

"Kamu menghancurkan segalanya Hyungku yang begitu cantik."

Aku mendengarkan ocehan si Kim Gila Jongin itu. Tapi, kalimat terakhir benar-benar mengangguku.

"Sraaakkk..." Jongin memegang pergelangan kakiku. Aku masih berdiri di tempat memasang wajah flat andalanku.

"Hina aku, Hyung!" Ucapnya, posisi Jongin berbaring dengan tangan masih memegang pergelangan kakiku. Jongin menyingkap celana seragamku ke atas. Kemudian lidahnya menjilat area yang sudah tak tertutupi celana seragamku. Aku pun mencoba melepas kan pegangan tangannya. Tapi, tak berhasil.

"Kamu, sudah puaskan sekarang? Berikan aku hadiah, Hyung." Ucap Jongin.

"Berikan aku tubuhmu." Lanjut Jongin lagi.

 _Dengan ini aku mungkin sudah menghancurkan perasaan adikku._

 _Aku merubah hal yang diinginkan adikku. Tapi, dalam beberapa alasan adikku masih mempunyai harga diri._

 _Meskipun aku menghinanya sebanyak yang ku mau, aku tidak pernah merasa sudah menang._

Setelah itu, perilaku Jongin berubah. Ia bukanlah anak penurut kebanggan appa dan eomma. Jongin gagal dalam ujian masuk SMA nya. Lalu, ia membuang buku-buku sekolahnya. Kadang-kadang dia berkelahi dan mencuri hingga berurusan dengan polisi. Setelah itu aku memberi 'hadiah' pada adikku.

Seperti sore itu, usai Jongin pulang dari kantor polisi entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Dia segera mendatangi kamarku, dengan keadaan celana yang telah melorot dan resleting yang terbuka. Aku tengah membaca buku untuk ulangan besok.

"Hyung, aku ingin 'hadiah'ku" Tanpa menunggu lebih lama Jongin pun berjongkok dan menarik resleting celanaku. Dengan tidak sabaran, ia segera menjilat dan mengulum penisku. Aku masih dengan wajah datar membaca buku, dan sesekali mendesah menikmati pekerjaannya. Tangan Jongin sendiri bermain di penisnya yang tegang.

 _Adikku suka menghisap dan menjilati tubuhku._

"Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya bila berada di dalam tubuhmu, Hyung? Pasti luar biasa." Ocehnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Aku ingin memasuki tubuhmu. Ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk memasuki tubuhmu, Hyung?" Tanyanya polos.

Flasback end

...

"Ah aku jadi ingat, tadi ada yeoja yang memberikan sesuatu padamu di gerbang" Jongin pun mengambil barang yg dimaksud Sehun di atas meja, hanya secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan.

"Hanya berisi alamat email." Gumam Jongin lagi.

"Berikan padaku." Perintah Sehun.

Sehun menarik kertas itu dan membawanya ke dapur, Jongin yang penasaran pun mengikuti jalan Hyungnya.

"Cklekk.." Sehun menyalakan kompor gas, dengan capit penggorengan ia memegang kertas itu dan membakarnya.

Jongin semakin terkejut dengan ulah Sehun. "Kamu tahu tidak yeoja yang memberikan kertas itu putri dari direktur Seoul International Hospital? Jika kamu bisa mendapatkan yeoja itu kamu bisa jadi direktur Rumah sakit besarnya nanti. kamu tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia tidak bilang seperti itu." Jawab Jongin.

"Kamu selalu punya wajah yang tampan."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan ikut campur urusan Hyung. Aku hanya mau kamu, Hyung"

"Benar." Ucap Sehun sambil kembali memanaskan capit penggorengan di atas api.

"Kalau begitu, kamu tidak butuh wajah tampan itu lagi." Sehun mengarahkan capit penggorengan yang sudah dipanaskan oleh Sehun ke arah Jongin yang berjarak beberapa langkah saja, dengan menggunakan alat itu Sehun menyuruh Jongin mendekat ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" Jongin melangkah ragu-ragu. Sedikit takut juga terkena panasnya capit penggorengan Kakaknya.

"Kalau kamu tidak kesini kamu tidak bisa memasukiku." Ujar Sehun menggoda.

"Kamu memang tidak pernah bisa berhenti menyakitiku." Meski begitu Kim Jongin yang buta oleh Sehun tetap melangkah mendekat dan

"Cashh..." Sehun menempelkan capit penggorengan itu di sudut mata Kim Jongin. Pasti akan menimbulkan bekas yang cukup lebar.

 _Meski aku sudah berusaha keras. Walau aku pertaruhkan dan korbankan segalanya. Aku tidak merasakan secercah harga diri. yang aku lakukan selama ini hanyalah merendahkan orang lain daripada melihat apa yang kumiliki._

" _Kim Sehun, miss tahu appamu ingin kamu masuk jurusan medis di SNU. Tapi, dengan nilaimu, sepertiya kamu tidak akan bisa lulus."_

"Aku senang sekali, Hyung!"

Jongin sedang megangkangiku di sofa ruang tengah. Penis nya terbenam sempurna di hole-ku.

"Ahh.." Desahku. Jongin di dalam sana benar-benar panas dan sesak.

"Rasanya sangat panas dan becek di dalam tubuhmu, Hyung." Ucapnya dengan tubuhnya yang tak henti mendorong dan menarik penisnya ke dalam tubuhku.

"Rasanya aku takkan puas walau sudah keluar banyak sekali."

...

 _Kim Jongin itu adikku yang menyedihkan. Tak berguna, tapi suka jadi korbanku._

...

Aku bangun dari sofa dan memeluknya erat. Jongin sempat terkejut, miliknya masih berada di dalamku, tak lama kemudian Jongin kembali mengeluar masukkan miliknya dalam posisi berdiri dan tubuh yang saling menempel.

Penisku menabrak-nabrak perut ABS nya saat ia bergerak. Aku semakin mengeratkan cengkramanku ku pada bahunya. Jongin di dalam sana semakin menggila saat aku mengeratkan lubangku. Kami sama-sama akan sampai sepertinya.

"Ahhhh..." Desahku, spermaku keluar untuk ke dua kalinya. "Hyungghhhh..." Jongin juga keluar di tiga tusukan terakhir dengan sperma yang meleleh keluar dari lubangku.

...

 _Kamu satu-satunya orang yang menginginkan tubuh berhargaku sampai harus membuang segalanya._

 _Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja, kan?_

End


End file.
